Too Much Love
by BoarderlineAdorable
Summary: Fionna can handle praise, and it doesn't go to her head. BUT, there is fine line between praise for saving lives and flirting, atleast that's what Marshall lee and Cake always taught her. Why are all the princes acting so weird, and where are all the villains? / i know bad l summary, but it's better than it sounds.
1. short preview

A/N: K so I'm bored (LuLz) iI'm writing this, but don't go all naggy on me 'cause I know I'm supposed to be on hiatus and Finishing two other stories but, eh. It'll be ok DISCLAIMER: i don't own anything.

It was a regular day, when Prince Gumball had decided to build something extravagant. It was going to be something more special than anything he had ever built. Because this was for someone special. He Was going to make something for Fionna. Of course he had to be descreet about it, because he had always hid his actual feelings because Marshall Lee and all the princes would call him a pedo or something. So, Fionna had been HIS 'buddy', HIS 'pal', HIS heroine. So, now he would make this secretely for her. The only thing anyone else knew was that he was in his lab, and they were not supposed to disturb him.

A knock on his door alarmed him. Hadn't he told them not to disturb him? "Prince? Prince? I'm sorry to disobey orders but may i come in?" it was pepermint maid's voice. He groaned. Now was not the time for him to be diturbed. "Yes, of course. Just a moment." he called, covering up his latest project. "Please enter." he loudly said to the door.

A/N: this is really short but the next will be much, much longer. this is just a starting chapter to help the idea flow to my head. Also, the first couple of chapters are dedicated to my sister pinkninja10101. Red if you are reading this I'M SORRY, but it will totes work out in the end! PROMISE~! 


	2. Accidently on Purpose

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

Pepermint Maid opened the door, smiling. "sire, it's not good to be locked away inside all day. You need fresh air." She told him politely, but motherly. "I know what I need." he snapped. She didn't look shocked at all.  
His expression softened "I'm sorry. My project has gotten me under tremondous stress." He told her. "It is alright. I understand." She told him. "you always do." He smiled. "don't forget Fionna and Cake are coming later."  
She reminded him, "Ah, yes. Thank you. You may take your leave." he told her. she turned around and left the lab.  
'this project is working my nerves' he thought going back to woork.

]with Marshall Lee[

Marshall Lee had done, basically, nothing all day. The only eventful thing he did was write a song, and even that wouldn't be considered 'work' to most. "This is boring." he mumbled though he knew no one was around to hear it. "Well then let's do something" a voice answered. Marshall went into defense mode upon hearing an uninvited voice. Turning he found that it was only Fionna, who had climbed in threw his window. "Fionna haven't we talked about you climbing in threw the window. What will Cake think?" He teased her. "Oh, hush. I'm bored and Cake is going all poo-brain over LM. It grosses me out just to watch it. So, I came here. You're usually not being a potato lump."She said sticking her tongue out at him. "Copying my moves, huh Fionna? You're just jealous." He told her.

"Dude, really? I'm bored... Let's write a song... about a bunny!" She suggested. "A bunny, really? I can feel my image going from bad boy to bunny lover in mere seconds" He said dramatically. "whatever. I like bunnies. so let's start." she said as he started to strum his bass.

]with Flame Prince[

'How is it my enemies get to spend more time with MY girlfriend than I do.' He thought. She had helped him build this house, but that was probably the last time he saw her. 'It just isn't fair! She is officially MINE!' he thought angrily, his Flames growing bigger and brighter. 'She never comes to me in her spare time' He pouted.  
It made his blood boil. ((well, you get the point)) He wanted her for himself and no one else. Unfortunately for him, he had no idea about what was happening with all the other princes in Aaa.

]with Ice Queen[

"Oh, Gertrude! Mommy's finally done it. I've made a potion to make all of the Princes LOVE me." she said,  
flying into the clouds to put the plan into action. "All I have to do is say my name before i poor it." she told her penguin, who had went into the clouds with penguin chirped which would translate into "but what about-" but was interupted by the Ice Queen saying her name and right before she poured it, Gertrude chirped finishing the sentence with "Fionna the human." "Noooo! Gertrude, now all of the princes will fall for that Tomboy."

A/N: So second chapter. Until, I finish my other stories these updates will probably be short chapters like this. 


	3. The Angry Jealous Stalkers

A/N: I think chapter 3 is longer than the otheres, or at least I hope it is since the others were so chapter will hopefully clear up some stuff, or something. Is anyone else really mad at how we aren't getting a new adventure time until January, AND IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE MARSHALL'S!

"The bunny... uh thought he was funny, when it was sunny?" Marshall offered up lyrics, but honestly he didn't care. He was supposed to be a bad boy. "Can't we write a different song?" He wondered aloud. "Why? You don't like bunnies?" Fionna asked. "Huh? of course I do." He told her. "Fine. We can write adifferent song, but" She looked at a nearby clock "How about a lunch break first? It could help our brains or whatever." She asked him. He nodded. Strawberries did sound pretty good right about now. So, they left to a nearby strawberry feild. Marshall walked cautiously through the sunlight in his over-sized black hoodie, and a (super manly) umbrella in hand, while Fionna innocently skipped about. When they arrived at the large feild, they found a shady spot and began eating a few strawberries and telling stories about adventures they'd each gone on in the past. Neither of them ever even realized someone had been following them, for quite some time.

]With PG[

"Why is she late?" Gumball asked to no one in particular. "Perhaps she ran into a few monsters on the way here. You know how distracted she can get." Pepermint maid reminded. "She could also be hurt though. Cake should be with her, right? Why don't you give her a call for me." Gumball told Pepermint maid. "Yes sire." She said before running off to the nearest phone. Pepermint Maid called Fionna and Cake's tree house, and when they didn't answer, she concluded they were either not there, or they were asleep. She immediately ran back to the other room to alert her prince.

]with Ice Queen[

"Oh Gertrude, how could you do this to mommy?!" Ice Queen exclaimed, a bit hurt. "wack" WAs all that was heard for a reply, but it could be translated into a half-hearted "sorry." The penguin then sauntered off to break bottles, leaving Ice Queen there to wail in sel pitty. "I'll never get a prince now!" and a few "Stupid tomboy!"'s is all anyone could make out between sobs and sniffles. She cried on her own case foran hour and a half before she decided she better actually do something about it. "Well, I guess I could follow her around, and make sure to take all the royal guys of Aaa that decide they want to see her." Ice Queen thought, then smiled before flying out the window.

]with Flame prince[

"I suddenly feel the need to see MY Fionna, and punch anyone who touches her." Flame prince thought. "I need to protect my woman!" he shouted before leaving his small fire hut. Poor Flame Prince didn't even know that himself and the Ice Queen were not the only ones that wanted to see Fionna.

A/N: Thsi one is short too. I lied, sorry. anyhow, Until next chapter BLUENINJA OUT, PEACE 


End file.
